Bittersweet Circumstances
by Amethyst Jewels
Summary: Raye & Chad meet & fall in love back in the Silver Millennium. While making their forbidden relationship work, they encounter bittersweet curcumstances (Ok, I know the summary isn't great, but try the story out! Please??)
1. First Encounter

Bittersweet Circumstances  
  
By: Amethyst Jewels  
  
Note: It's a Raye & Chad Alternate Universe story. If you don't like AU fics, don't read. Also, this story is rated R for a heavy lemon scene & mentions of rape. If you don't like that don't read. And don't flame me saying how I didn't warn you, because I just did!  
  
The usual stands: FLAMES WILL NOT BE TOLERATED. So unless you want your email address & flame posted up for all to see, don't flame me! If you can't say anything nice, don't say anything at all!  
  
Also, I don't really know the age difference between Raye & Chad so I'm just putting 3 years between them. And I don't know Chad's last name so I'm giving him one: Hogasha. it means "protector".  
  
And I don't own the songs in this fic. The respective owners will be credited at the end of the last chapter.  
  
Any words in // are song lyrics. Anything in ** are thoughts.  
  
Characters:  
  
Princess Raye Hino  
  
Chad  
  
Justin-Chad's friend & future betrayer (made up character)  
  
King Lucas- Raye's father (made up character)  
  
Princess Serena  
  
Princess Mina  
  
Princess Lita  
  
Princess Amy  
  
On with the fic!  
  
******  
  
Chapter one: First Encounter  
  
Raye was walking around one of the Mars' royal palace gardens. She breathed in the scents of the flowers and stopped occasionally to pick up a blossom. She then sat down under a willow tree and began petting a few small animals.  
  
Unknown to her, one of the palace knights was watching her from behind a palace wall. Chad was one of the Mars Elite Knights. He had a crush on Raye since he was a cadet. Back then he was 14 and Raye was 11. Chad just thought she was a cute kid. But now that he was 19 and Raye was 16, she had grown into a beautiful young woman. He wanted to get the nerve to talk to her, to say how much he loved her, but he couldn't.   
  
//Love makes no promises   
  
If you only knew, what i've been going through   
  
Waiting and wanting you   
  
Could this be love   
  
How, tell me how will I know   
  
Will my heart make believe it's so   
  
Or can I trust the way i feel   
  
If you could read my mind   
  
You see how hard I've tried   
  
Still I can't decide   
  
Could this be love?//  
  
Chad took a deep breath and slowly walked out from behind his hiding place to were Raye was sitting, trying to ignore the pounding of his heart in his chest. He gripped his sword hilt to control his shaking hand.  
  
The Princess looked up when she heard someone coming. She wasn't alarmed, she thought it was one of the knights coming to tell her that it was time for her to go in for something. Raye looked at Chad when he spoke up.  
  
"My lady...", Chad began nervously.  
  
"Yes?", Raye asked.  
  
Raye was caught off guard when the Knight bowed down and kissed her hand. She never gotten attention like that before. Taking a second glance at him, she realized she didn't know this Knight.  
  
"You must be a new Knight", Raye pointed out.  
  
"I am, kind of", Chad replied.  
  
"Well, what is your name?", Raye asked looking interested.  
  
"It's Chad, my lady", he said politely.   
  
"Well Chad", Raye said. "Are you liked Plato and Aristotle, or do you have a last name?".  
  
Chad laughed lightly at her joke. "Hogasha. Chad Hogasha".  
  
Raye smiled lightly. "Sorry if I don't seem like my normal Princess self, but I'm quite angry today".  
  
"Why is that Princess", Chad asked, sounding concerned.  
  
Raye sighed as she picked at a flower in her hands. "My father is going away on another royal business trip. so I'm in charge of things while he's gone". Raye frowned as she continued. "He's always leaving me alone expecting me to hold everything up! If my mother were alive, he wouldn't be half the man he is today!".  
  
King Lucas was a great ruler, but as a father, he was overly strict and, to Raye, neglecting. He always put work before her and left Raye in the care of nannies growing up. Raye hated that and developed quite a temper over the years. She sometimes snapped at the servants and knights but later apologized. Chad heard about her notorious temper, but he was the type of perosn who wants to see things for himself rather than believe the 3rd person.  
  
"The rumors are true", Chad said.  
  
Raye blinked, the got angry under her skin thinking he meants her temper. "What rumors?", she asked cooly.   
  
"About your beauty", Chad said with a smile.  
  
Raye blushed but scoffed at his complement. "I am not beautiful. Beauty is what Princess Serena and Mina have. Father says I was born too plain.  
  
Chad thought what her father said was terrible. How could someone say that to their own daughter? Chad thought Raye's long, silky raven hair, glittering purple eyes and smooth complexion was intoxicating to the senses.   
  
"Well, I think you're very beautiful", He said, leaving no room for disagreement.   
  
Raye blushed crimson. "Thank you", she said gratefully.  
  
She stood up, dusted of the silk of her red dress then turned back to Chad.  
  
"I must go, nice meeting you!", Raye said with a smile.  
  
Chad kissed her hand once more. "Have a nice day, Princess", Chad replied.  
  
Raye ran up the steps to her room, waved at Chad one more time before closing the door to her room.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"I saw that!", a voice behind Chad said in a sing-song voice.   
  
Chad turned around to face his best friend and fellow Knight, Justin.  
  
"Saw what?", Chad asked trying to play it off like nothing happened.  
  
"You and the Princess talking", Justin answered. "You know it's wrong".  
  
Chad nodded. Royalty and Knights are only supposed to keep professional relationships, but his feelings for Raye weren't content with that. As he walked back to the Knight quarters, he spoke to Justin.  
  
"I know it is, but I can't help how I feel for her", Chad told him.  
  
"Is that why you spy on her? I heard from the servants that she's a brat", Justin said.  
  
Chad ignored that comment as they walked. He then said two words low, so Justin couldn't hear.  
  
"She's perfect..."  
  
//You don't run with the crowd  
  
You go your own way  
  
You don't play after dark  
  
You light up my day  
  
Got your own kind of style  
  
That sets you apart  
  
Baby, that's why you captured my heart  
  
I know sometimes you feel like you don't fit in  
  
And this world doesn't know what you have within  
  
When I look at you, I see something rare  
  
A rose that can grow anywhere (grow anywhere)  
  
And there's no one I know that can compare  
  
What makes you different, (alright) makes you beautiful (alright)  
  
What's there inside you, (alright) shines through to me  
  
In your eyes I see, all the love I'll ever need  
  
You're all I need, oh girl  
  
What makes you different, makes you beautiful to me//  
  
*~*~*  
  
Raye smiled and rubbed the hand Chad kissed while she laid on her bed. Her heart was pounding the whole time, she thought Chad had heard it. She ran to her room to avoid saying something stupid. Then for the first time in her life, Raye realized something.  
  
She fell in love!  
  
//You're like the sweet mornin' dew  
  
I took one look at you  
  
And it was plain to see  
  
You were my destiny  
  
With my arms open wide  
  
I threw away my pride  
  
I'll sacrifice for you  
  
And dedicate my life for you  
  
You're all, you're all I need  
  
You're all I need, oh yeah, yeah  
  
You're all I need to get by  
  
Ooh, you are  
  
Ooh, you are// 


	2. Progress

Chapter 2: Progress  
  
After a few weeks, the casual meetings grew into long visits between the Princess and the Knight. They would sit in the gardens and talks for hours at a time. Sometimes Chad would visit Raye on her balcony at night when she sat to read.  
  
One night though, Raye couldn't sleep. She knew the rules of conduct between Knights and Royalty and it hurt her. She knew she wouldn't be able to love Chad the way she wanted to. She had to tell him. For now, though, she just wanted some fresh air to calm her nerves. Raye put on her robe, went out her balcony door and down the steps. When she reached the gazebo, she sat down. But even if she could love him, how would it be?  
  
//If u had my love and I gave u all my trust   
  
Would u comfort me?  
  
And if somehow u knew that your love would be untrue   
  
Would u lie to me   
  
And call me your baby //  
  
Chad was on night watch. as he was patrolling the gardens, he noticed Raye sitting alone. He looked around to make sure no one was spying and walked into the gazebo making the princess jump thinking it was an intruder.  
  
"Calm down, it's me", he said in a hurry so she wouldn't scream.  
  
"Oh", Raye said while taking a sigh of relief. "What are you doing out here?".  
  
"I'm on night watch, Princess", Chad answered taking a seat next to her.  
  
Raye quickly wiped the tears from her eyes. She had been crying over how to tell Chad she couldn't see him anymore. She hoped he didn't notice but he did.  
  
Taking her hand in his, he asked her. "What's the matter?".  
  
"Nothing", she said quickly.  
  
"Something is. Please tell me.", Chad said sounding concerned.  
  
The tears followed freely now, like rivers down her cheeks. She owed it to him to tell. She couldn't string him along like that.  
  
"Chad", Raye began, her voice cracking with emotion. "We can't be together".  
  
Chad was taken back. they had gotten along so well and gotten so close. This declaration was a shock to him.  
  
//Can't get my love together, no matter how I try.  
  
Can't get my love together, don't know the reason why.  
  
Can't get my love together, can't make the pieces fit.  
  
Can't get my love together, can't make sense of it.  
  
Why do I keep going in two directions at once?   
  
Seems like I keep fighting a war on two different fronts   
  
Can't get my love together, how I wish I could.  
  
Can't get my love together, but once my love's together.  
  
I know we'll be together for good  
  
(Can't get my love together)   
  
But once my love's together,   
  
I know we'll be together for good! //  
  
*Did I do something??*, he wondered.  
  
"Why not?", he asked.  
  
"Chad, we both know the rules of conduct. We aren't supposed to be together this way...you know that", She said sadly, looking at the marble floor of the gazebo.  
  
"Princess Raye, please don't say that...we can try...no one would know", He said hugging her, which came as a surprise to both. "Besides, I can't help falling in love with you".  
  
Raye pulled away slightly and looked up at him. "Love?", she asked. "You love me?".  
  
Chad nodded and said. "Yes".  
  
Raye sat back in surprise. "Wow...I can't even remember my own father saying that to me".  
  
Chad leaned over, kissed her cheek and handed her a pink rose. Raye smiled then stood.  
  
"I better go now, It's late", She said, a bit regretful. "Thank your for the flower".  
  
"You're welcome, Princess", Chad said with a smile.  
  
"You know", Raye began a bit shyly. "You can call me Raye in private...if you want to".  
  
"Ok....Raye", he said.  
  
Raye hesitated slightly when she began to walk away. She felt something warm brewing in her groin. Something she had to release. She had wanted to do this since the first day they met. She walked back to Chad, pulled him down gently and kissed him.  
  
//Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight  
  
Lead me out on the moonlit floor  
  
Lift your open hand  
  
Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance  
  
Silver moon's sparkling  
  
So kiss me//  
  
Chad smiled as he watched her go. Then he sat back down to recall the recent turn of events. Unknown to him, another Knight was watching from the shadows, plotting and scheming. The Princess and the Knight do not know of the trouble that's looming around them.  
  
*~*~*  
  
In the morning, King Lucas called Chad into his office. He looked up when Chad opened the door and bowed.  
  
"Ah, good morning, Chad. Sit down", the King said.  
  
As Chad took a seat, he wondered why the King called him in. He was calm as he was packing the papers he needed for the business trip, so he wasn't worried.  
  
"Chad", the King began. "As you know I will be gone for a number of weeks on an important business trip and that Raye will be in charge".  
  
Chad nodded. "Yes sir, I do know".  
  
"Good. And for her safety, I am assigning you as her full time personal body guard. Raye will need the extra protection in case something happens when I'm gone.  
  
Chad suddenly was floating on cloud nine. He felt slapstick happy. He can spend more time with Raye without rising suspicion!! He stood and bowed to the King after receiving his orders.   
  
"Thank you, sir", he said. Then he left and went to Raye's room. He cleared his throat and knocked.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Raye answered the door thinking it was one of her maids. She gasped in shocked when she say Chad standing there. When he told her about the new orders, she smiled and invited him in.  
  
"That sounds great. Now we can be together with out making a scene", Raye said happily.  
  
Chad nodded in agreement. "Yeah. Do you need something Raye?", he asked.  
  
Raye shook her head. "No, I'm free today, so I'm just going to stay in my room today. Sit down and I'll pour you some tea", Raye said while walking to her table.  
  
Chad sat down on the couch and was looking at Raye's figure. Being a normal guy he couldn't help it. But he wasn't looking at her in a dirty, perverted way. He was looking at her in such a way, he was overflowing with love. Love for her. Chad felt like he couldn't express it in words anymore...  
  
"Her raven hair...her cherry sweet lips...her warm soft body...I want to make love to her...*  
  
(A/N: HA HA HA!! You thought I'd put the lemony part in here, right? NOPE! Next Chapter! Just to let you know, it'll be like PG-13. Then after that the R rating comes in. NO, there will be no rape scene. But there will be some swearing, mentions of it, and graphic descriptions. This is the SECOND and FINAL warning, so don't say I didn't warn you again! Ok? Until next chapter! A.J) 


	3. Love at Last

Notes: A million thanks to everyone who's been so patient! I've been writing A LOT, but had no time to post. Those close to me know why. I don't want to disclose personal info, so lets just say I had a lot of issues to deal with.  
  
Other stuff: FINAL WARNING!!!! LEMON CHAPTER! (I swear, I was BLUSHING while I was writing it!! So you all better appreciate this...) You flame, I'll shame. Trust me. Also, this is my FIRST lemon scene, so I tried to keep it light. I don't do this sort of thing, so I can't vividly describe the act.  
  
**-Thoughts  
  
//-Songs  
  
*~*~*  
  
Chapter 3: Love at last  
  
Chad quietly stood and embraced Raye lovingly. He tilted her head up with his finger and laid a gentle kiss on her lips, relishing in the sweet taste.  
  
Leading him to her bedroom, she held his hand tightly. Raye was nervous of course. This was her first time doing this. Chad sensed this feeling when they laid down on the bed. Before things when any further, her stopped her and gazed into her eyes.  
  
"Are you sure about this, Raye?", Chad asked. It was his first time too and he wanted to consummate their love, but he wouldn't want to force Raye, or have her regret it later.  
  
"Yes, I am. I love you", Raye said while unbuckling his armor.  
  
"I don't want to shame you", he responded, kissing her lips in a slightly hurried manner, while feeling on her waist and stomach. It was getting harder and harder to control his hormones...and it was showing in other areas.  
  
//So baby come to me  
  
Show me who you are  
  
Sweet to me, Like sugar to my heart  
  
I'm craving for you  
  
I'm missing you like Candy...//  
  
He loved Raye more than anything and he was losing control fast. While he was untying her nightgown, she was already at the tie of his pants.Once her nightgown was out the way, Chad scowled at her Bra and panties.   
  
*More work for me to do*, he thought.  
  
He had heard from other experienced Knights that taking off a woman's bra was one of the greatest mysteries of life, but Chad accomplished this quite easily. He kissed on and around her breasts in a tease, then was rewarded with a sweet moan when he nibbled on her nipples. When he reaches for her panties, Raye stopped him.  
  
Before he could look up, he was flipped onto his back and Raye was sitting on his muscular torso. He looked at her confused, but then grinned when she started to nibble on his chest and trail up to his collar bone. But nothing could repair him for what came next.   
  
Raye tugged down his boxers and carefully grasped his manhood (A/N: I'm a clean person! LOL) in her hand and rubbed the hard flesh. To her it was like feeling silk over marble. It throbbed in her hand and seemed to get bigger.  
  
Chad was is in euphoria. But he felt his climax coming fast and didn't want it to be like this...yet. He flipped Raye back on her back and kissed her intensely. He took off their remaining clothes and pulled the covers and got on top of Raye. He looked down at her, the question burning in his eyes.  
  
Raye smiled and nodded, wrapping her arms around his neck. She knew the first time would hurt, she had heard it from servant girls, who are also her friends and Princess Serena once. But Raye didn't care now, as long as she was with Chad. Pain didn't matter right now.  
  
Chad took one of her arms off his neck and held her hand. Then he gently guided himself into her. He felt her flinch and tense up with pain. Once he was fully nestled inside, he held her close. Whispering his love to her in her ear.   
  
//Baby come with me  
  
I know I can set you free  
  
If you take this trip with me  
  
You'll be open off my love  
  
If only for one night  
  
I know I can make you mine  
  
Touch you in that place you like  
  
You'll be open off my love...//  
  
They made love for hours that day, feeding their love into each others souls, feeling each other's heartbeat and cuddling. But unknown to them, there was a man listening outside Raye's bedroom door. The man listening sneered and growled when he heard kissing sounds and heated moans. Grasping his sword hilt tightly, we walked briskly back down the hall...plotting.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Who is the mystery man? What will happen now that Raye & Chad have joined in body & soul? And most importantly, why is Chad plotting to kill Raye?! Opps! The last question slipped out. Well, that's your clue for the next chapter! I hope you lied this one, I know it's a bit short & all. Later! ::HUG:: 


	4. Twists, Turns, Truth

Bittersweet Circumstances  
  
It's 12:35am! Thinking about your readers, I'm FINISHING this story! Because I have nothing else to do! LOL, just kidding. But the idea for the last 2 chapters came to me and I HAD to finish. So here is 1 of the last 2 chapters!  
  
Note: The new character who's making his first appearance in this chapter, Kyrono, is MINE! I made him up. Did anyone here know of a game called Chrono Cross? Well, "Chrono" is where Kyrono got his name. I just changed the spelling to make him unique.   
  
//-Songs  
  
*~*~*  
  
Chapter 4: Twists, Turns, Truth  
  
When Chad woke up later that night, he saw Raye sleeping soundly in his arms and smiles. He gently laid her down on the bed and put on his uniform and armor. After leaving a note saying he went for a walk, he quietly left her from the balcony doors.  
  
Chad was smiling as he recalled the day's events. He was so deep in thought that he didn't notice someone watching him from the shadows. After he passed by a bush, the person hiding grabs Chad from behind. On instinct, Chad drew his sword from his sheath and turned to face his attacker.  
  
As he turned her was kicked in the stomach. The surprise blow made him drop his sword and her was pinned against the cold stone wall.  
  
"You bastard! You messed up my plans!", a familiar voice yelled at him.  
  
Chad held his wounded stomach with one arm and looked angrily at the person.  
  
"Who the hell are you"?, he demanded.  
  
"The person's arms dropped to the side and backed up. In the bring moonlight, Chad could see the last person he expected...Justin!  
  
Chad's eyes widened. "Justin...?".  
  
"How can I realized my plans with a true heart like you in my way?", He said bitterly.  
  
Chad was in shock, but more importantly, Justin's voice and smirk was starting to scare him. "What are you talking about?!".  
  
"I heard you!", Justin said.  
  
"Heard what?", Chad asked, thinking he knew what happened.  
  
"You in the Princess' room earlier. You raped her!", Justin accused.  
  
"I didn't!"  
  
"I hear her moans of pain!"  
  
"Liar! You just did that to mess up my plans.", Justin countered.  
  
"What plans?", Chad questioned.  
  
Justin smiled and crossed his broad arms. "You always did ask the right questions. I don't have enough man power to take over the crown by force". He moved a stand of his blonde hair behind his ear before continuing. "So I figured I'd romance the Princess and marry her".  
  
Chad felt anger boiling inside him. His own best friend is plotting treason. And the worst part is that he was going to try and take the love of his life! Justin just smiled at Chad's angry expression and continued talking.  
  
"Then our beloved King Lucas ends up dead. The poor man committed suicide...or at least that's how I'll make it look. Then Raye will be Queen and I'm a King. But a short while later, our Queen ends up dead because she misses her father terribly. Thus I'm in control!", Justin finished, smiling like a boy who just got a new toy.  
  
//I've got what it takes   
  
And I'm on the attack   
  
Goin' after the prize  
  
And nothin's gonna hold me back! (hoo!)  
  
Outta my way, keep outta my way  
  
Outta my way, you're gonna pay  
  
Outta my way, keep outta my way  
  
Outta my way, don't you get in my way//  
  
"You can't do that! This is treason and double murdered. What's gotten into your head?!", Chad asked, utterly in shock of what he just heard.  
  
"Well", Justin began. "Since you don't like my plans, I can arrest you on charges of abuse, treason, attempted murder and rape and the King will make me a planetary hero when he returns! Then he'll see me as a fine husband for his daughter. Then I can marry her without worrying about your because you will have been executed by then!  
  
"You have no proof of this! I can take this to the Queen of the Moon if I have to. But you won't do this and you will never lay a hand on Raye as long as I'm alive", Chad said in a low, angry voice bordering on flames.  
  
"With what proof? You have none but I do!", Justin told him.  
  
Chad had enough of this. He lunged at Justin knocking them both to the ground. their armor scraping the stones and weapons clattering enough to wake Raye from her sleep, since they weren't too far from her window.  
  
Raye, startled at hearing fighting noises, threw on her nightgown and robe that was hanging on a chair and ran out to her balcony. She was shocked at seeing Chad and justin rolling on the grounds fighting. Running down the steps, she ran over to them.  
  
"What on Mars is going on here?! Stop this at once!", she screamed.  
  
Justin immediately jumped up then Chad picked himself off the ground. Chad had a distressed look on his face and justin put on a fake worried look.  
  
Captain Chad, Deputy Justin, explain yourselves at once", Raye demanded. She used formal titles as to not rise suspicions.  
  
"He's trying to kill you and your father!", Chad exclaimed, throwing a finger at justin.  
  
"Your highness that is a lie! I found him trying to sneak into your room and attack you so I tackled him!", Justin countered throwing the blame back on Chad.  
  
"Princess, he told me so! He told me through his own vile mouth what his plans were!",Chad explained.  
  
"Lies!! If he meant that, Princess, then her wouldn't have done this to me!", Justin said lifting up his left sleeve and showing a fresh, bruised knife wound he staged minutes before Chad got to his hiding place. The bloody knife laid at the edge of the bush, looking like it had been thrown.  
  
Raye was appalled. She would have believe Chad, but there was physical evidence against him. She looked at Chad with tears in his eyes. Chad noticed this and glared at justin.  
  
"Princess, that wound was staged! I do not carry a dagger!", he said bitterly, feeling angry that Justin was turning Raye against him.  
  
Justin reached into his pocket and handed Raye a letter. When Raye opened it and read it, tears spilled out her eyes. In Chad's own handwriting was justin's exact plans to take over mars after killing her and her father!  
  
"It's written proof of his evidence I found in our courter your highness!", Justin stated  
  
"I wrote none of it!!", Chad roared back.  
  
Just then, a group of Elite Knights ran over to Raye and the two other Elite Knights.  
  
"Princess, are you alright? We heard screams", another Captain Knight named Kyrono asked. He too was one of Chad's friends from the Academy.  
  
Raye quickly wiped her face with a hand. "Arrest these Knights on charges of treason!", she told him.  
  
Kyrono looked over at Justin and Chad. He knew of Chad's pure heart so her couldn't believe he'd be the one to turn his back on the royal family. But he had heard rumors of Justin's bitterness toward the King after his father was fired and knew he'd be a capable person.  
  
"Princess, if I may say so, Chad would not be the one to commit treason", Kyrono stated in his Strong and clear alto voice.  
  
"And how would you know of such things?", Raye asked him.   
  
Kyrono looked at Raye, Chad and Justin before saying, "Because he loves you".  
  
Raye looked at him in surprise. How would he know this??  
  
"He's loved you ever since we became palace knight, your majesty", Kyrono smiled a bit. "He never told me, but I can tell by the way he looks at you and how he smiles a bit every time someone mentions your name".  
  
Chad smiled. Kyrono always helped him out a jam ever since they were Cadets. And this one takes the cake. He's own him for life after this. He could feel Justin Radiating anger and embarrassment.  
  
"And what about Justin?", Raye asked Kyrono, breaking Chad's brief reverie.  
  
"Justin, I believe would be capable your majesty. His father used to work for yours and he was fired for being incompetent. Justin has been bitter towards the royal family ever since and was always muttering about revenge of some kind", Kyrono said looking at the accused.  
  
Justin had it. His plans were messed up, TWICE! And now he would be the one to be executed, and losing his head was not on the agenda for the day. Reaching into his cloak he pulled out a knife he kept hidden for emergencies and lunged at the Princess.   
  
Chad saw his movements out the corner of his eye and stepped forward, grabbing his knife welding arm and threw up back. When justin bumped again the tree he braced for another attack before the other knights can grab him and lunged for chad, his eyes thirsting for blood. but to everyone's amazement, Kyrono jumped into the way & took the hit on the side of his chest.   
  
Kyrono fell to the ground with a low thud and a loud cry. One guard had to restrain Chad from killing Justin and the other guards bound his hands and took him away. Raye rushed over to Chad and hugged him fiercely.  
  
"I'm so sorry! I should have known you wouldn't so something like this!".Raye sobbed into his shoulder.  
  
"It's alright Raye...it's only natural that you would after you saw that wound", Chad said patting her back.  
  
When they turned back to where Kyrono was, two other knights had removed the knife and uniform shirts. One sighed in relief after looking at the wound.  
  
"It's not very deep, but it'll hurt for a while. Lets get him to the infirmary", he said.  
  
The two knights lifted Kyrono up. Before they could go, Kyrono turned to Chad.  
  
"Will you too be ok alone, or do I have to take another hit for you,Chad?", he asked with a weak smile.  
  
Chad grinned. Even in the worst situations, Cairina always had a good joke to lighten the mood. He shook his head. "No, we're ok. Thanks Kyro, I owe you one", Chad said gratefully.  
  
"Actually you owe me more than once, but I'll let it slide", Cairina said as the two knights took him away.  
  
*~*~*  
  
The sun had just begun to rise as Raye and Chad sat in the Gazebo, calming down after the recent incident. They leaned back into the soft chairs and held each other. Raye snuggled into his side as they watched the glory of the day. After a while Raye spoke up.  
  
"I'm glad that's over. I cant believe he was plotting under my nose, literally! And I didn't see. Some future ruler I'm turning out to be...", Raye said sadly, feeling almost like a failure.  
  
"Don't say that. it's not your fault. Justin was one of my best friends and I never even saw it coming. It's a good thing Kyrono is so observant", Chad told her.  
  
Raye nodded. "I wish it hadn't turned out this was for Justin though. He probably didn't know the whole story and let the anger build up into bitterness towards us. It consumed him and once it does that, it's like you're not human anymore. It's too bad he didn't know that".  
  
"Yeah", Chad said, almost feeling sorry for Justin. "But for now, until your father returns tomorrow, only 1 thing matters".  
  
"What", Raye asked looking at him.  
  
"I love you", Chad said, then kissed her.  
  
Raye smiled and kissed him back. After their kiss, they sat back and watched the stars fade as a new day, and a new future began for both of them.  
  
//I don't care if you're rich or poor,   
  
None of that means a thing!  
  
You've got a place in my heart,  
  
Whether you're a peasant or king!  
  
Between me and you   
  
If you are with or without,  
  
I don't really care!  
  
We can work it out (we know what we share)!  
  
What we feel is what we feel,  
  
All the rest is no big deal!  
  
What we have is good and true  
  
And it's only between me and you!//  
  
*~*~*  
  
IT'S OVER PEOPLE! GO HOME!! LOL! Just kidding! Well, I CAN end it here, but I decided to add a "fun chappie". It will be the closing chapter! BUT HERE'S A CLUE FOR YOU GUYS! Look out for a reference to a NEW romance that will be in an upcoming story! I wont say who, because you'll find out! Later! 


	5. A Perfect Beginning to a Perfect Ending

The last chapter! NOOOOOOOOO! But sadly, yes. I wrote throughout my whole weekend just for you guys. So, I dedicate this to all the readers who have been patient and understand about this story since I posted it in the summer! Read on!  
  
*~*~*  
  
Chapter 5: A perfect beginning after a perfect ending  
  
When Raye's father got back the next day, Raye went into his office holding Chad's hand. By the look on his face, he looked like he was about ready to scream at them about the rules and protocol, but Raye quickly explained the recent events.  
  
When the King heard this, he was shocked and surprised. And he was very proud of Raye for handing the situation in a very diplomatic way. To reward Raye, he decided to let her and Chad stay together. And for Chad and Kyrono's bravery and faithfulness to the Royal family, he promoted them to Generals and decided to give them a Royal Banquet to celebrate at the end of the week.  
  
*~*~*  
  
All the invitations had gone out a few days before, and the guests had begun to arrive a few hours ago. Raye was so happy that she didn't have to hide with Chad anymore. They can go public with their relationship without people talking about it like it was a dalliance.  
  
Raye had a dress specially made for the Banquet. It is a strapless red silk ball gown. The embroidery was black with a small crystal on the top and the "vines" went down the side of the dress. She wore her diamond tiara that had small diamonds shaped like stars and her mother's ruby necklace that she had left Raye as a baby. Turning around in the mirror, she was satisfied with the way she look. Then she heard a knock on her door.  
  
"Come in!", She said.  
  
When the door opened, Chad walked in. He was wearing his new General's uniform. It was blank pants and a red tunic top. on the breast pocket was the Mars family crest and he was wearing the Mars Medal of Honor around his neck. Those were the rarest and highest honor a Knight could get. Chad blushed a bit when Raye looked at him. She looked so proud.  
  
Raye walked over & kissed him. "You look wonderful".  
  
"Not as wonderful as you", Chad said. Then looked "upset".   
  
Raye's smiled started to fade a bit. "What's the matter? Is something wrong?".  
  
Chad nodded. "Yes actually, you're missing something".  
  
Raye looked at herself from top to bottom again. Everything seemed fine! What could be out of place. "I don't get it? What am I missing?".   
  
"This", Chad answered as he held out a small back box to her.  
  
Raye blinked and looked confused as she took the box from Chad's hand. When she opened it, a ring greeted her! It was a 1 carat ruby surrounded by little diamonds. It made the ring look like a flower. Raye had tears in her eyes as she looked at Chad who got down on one knee. He nervously took her left hand in both of his.  
  
"Raye", Chad began, looking into her purple eyes. "I've loved you since I was a cadet, and sometimes it feels like an eternity. After I got close to you, I realize how much I loved you even more. And after what happened this week, I don't ever wanna let you go. Raye Hino...will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?".  
  
Raye was crying at this point. She never felt more loved or desired until that very moment. Sobbing she nodded to him. Chad stood up, took the ring from the box and place it on her ring finger. It fit perfectly, like it was meant to be. Chad embraced her warmly then he placed a tender kiss on her lips.  
  
//You to me, are everything   
  
Everything that love can bring   
  
You''re the moon, you''re the stars, in my sky   
  
Lucky me, cause I found you   
  
So much fun whenever I''m with you   
  
You''re the sun, cause you shine in my sky   
  
You''re the one for me...///  
  
*~*~*  
  
The Grand Ball room of the palace was white and gold. It was decorated with red banners with gold ornaments in the corners. There was one long table where Raye, Chad, Kyrono, and the Princesses of the other planets, sat. All the other nobility sat in tables scattered around the room surrounding the dance floor.  
  
Dinner was elaborate. There was roast beef, ham, chicken, stuffing, vegetables and exotic fruits dishes. The desert, which was the grand finale, was a replica of the Mars palace. It was 2 feet high and 4 feet long. After desert and tea, the guests gathered around the room to talk and dance. Raye was talking to the other Princesses while Chad talked with the other Knights and Prince Endymion.  
  
Serena squealed when she say Raye's engagement ring. "Oh, Raye it's beautiful!! It looks just like a flower!".  
  
"It is very pretty, Raye. Congratulations!", Princess Amy said, hugging Raye.  
  
"Yeah! You're so lucky to find a great guy like Chad!", Princess Lita said with a wink.  
  
Princess Mina nodded in silence. She was the only once without a consort. After excusing herself, she went to walk around the room to mingle.   
  
Mina was dressed in a lovely light yellow satin dress it was sleeveless princess waist gown with little yellow stones decorating the waist seam. Suddenly she felt a gentle tap on her shoulder. When she turned around she was greeted by a smiling Kyrono! Mina blushed lightly.  
  
"Forgive me your highness, but I could not help but notice how beautiful you look from afar. But I do believe you look better up close", Kyrono said while he bowed and kissed Mina's hand out of respect.  
  
Mina smiled. "Please, Call me Mina. And thank you for your comment. May I ask who you are?".  
  
"I am Kyrono Sage, Mina. May I have the honor of this dance?", he asked.  
  
Mina nodded in mild surprise. He was the other Knight being honored tonight. She couldn't help but notice how handsome he looked wearing the General's uniform and medal. The brilliant colors seemed to light up his golden eyes and raven hair which was slicked back. Mina felt herself falling for him already.  
  
As they danced to the waltz, Mina liked the feel of holding his strong, gentle hand and being held close to him. She giggled when Kyrono twirled her around then took her back in his arms.   
  
"You dance pretty well", she said.  
  
"Only because of you. Other than that, I'm a klutz", Kyrono said with a laugh.  
  
*You can be my klutz*, Mina thought with a smile.  
  
But then she got a feeling in the back of her head that she knew him before. The more she thought about it, the more familiar he became. What caught her the most were his eyes. She has seen them before. But where...?  
  
//I know you  
  
I've danced with you Once Upon a Dream  
  
I know you  
  
The gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam  
  
Yet I know it's true  
  
That visions are seldom what they seam  
  
I know you  
  
I know what you do  
  
You'll love me at once  
  
The way you did Once Upon a Dream...//  
  
Kyrono smiled as he held the Princess. She loved the was her blue eyes twinkles and how sweet her lips looked. How kissable and how her upswept hair looked like gold. He knows her of course from before. But Mina didn't seem to remember, so he didn't bring it up. Kyrono just kept his smile on and continued to dance with her.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Raye was back with Chad now. Dancing on the floor with the others. She took her eyes off his for a second when she saw a flash of yellow out the corner of her eye. Smiling, she turned back to Chad.  
  
"Look behind me", She told him.  
  
When Chad looked up, he was his best friend and Princess Mina dancing together...and having a good time. He looked back at Raye. "It's about time he got a girlfriend".  
  
"Oh, I think they make a good couple", Raye said smiling.,  
  
  
  
"But not as good as us, of course", Chad said winking at her.  
  
"Oh really is that so?", Raye asked with a smirk.  
  
"Oh yeah", Chad said in a low voice. Then he leaned down and kissed her.  
  
*~*~*  
  
THE END!! Ah...I kinda regret it though. I really had fun writing this! As you noticed! Mina and Kyrono met in this fic, and that's the clue for the net "get together story"!! I hope you all like him. I fell in love with him and I made him! Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed reading "Bittersweet Circumstances" and all my other stuff! Look out for more coming soon!  
  
Song Credits:  
  
Chapter 1: Could this be love-Selena, What makes you different-Backstreet Boys, The last song I forgot who made it! ^.^;; But it's not mine!  
  
Chapter 2: If you had my love-Jennifer Lopez, Can't get my love together-Jem!, Kiss me-Sixpence none the richer  
  
Chapter 3: Candy- Mandy Moore (I remember when it came out! So cool!), Open off my Love-Jennifer Lopez,   
  
Chapter 4: Outta my way-The Misfits, Between me and you-Jem!  
  
Chapter 5: Together-SMiLE.dk, Once Upon (another) Dream-No Secrets (Gotta love this song!) 


End file.
